A conventional typical web press employs a configuration in which, by using an inverting drum to invert a sheet of printing paper, images are printed on front and reverse surfaces of the sheet of printing paper. Also, in recent years, there is proposed an image recording device that enables high-mix low-volume production by using an inkjet image recording device to discharge ink on a recording medium transported by transport means, or another means. Even such an image recording device employs a configuration in which images are recorded on front and reverse surfaces of the recording medium (see Patent literatures 1 to 3).